Time to Be Honest
by Damonficgirl
Summary: Is Audrey really falling for Chris? Nathan's text messages during date with Chris force Audrey to ask herself some hard questions. CHAPTER 9 "Surprise" Added Chapter 10 "Dealing with Duke" added July 25
1. Chapter 1

**Time to Be Honest**

**Setting:** Season 2 before Audrey breaks up with Chris.

"Excuse me," Audrey apologised as she heard the bleed of her cell phone's message notification. Her cell phone was nestled in between their wine glasses on the crowded restaurant table. Her date, Chris Brody, paused mid-sentence and looked annoyed. Audrey glanced at her phone and bit back a grin. It was a text from Nathan. "Ordering pizza, want some?"

"Just a second," Audrey apologised again before quickly texting back. "Sorry dinner with Chris," She changed the settling to silent and slipped her phone into her lap. She knew how much her near constant phone use annoyed Chris.

"Have fun," Nathan texted back. Audrey managed to read the text discretely as Christ was caught up in an explanation of the effects of effluent pollution on phytoplankton.

"Sure, yeah, that's awful," Audrey commiserated agreeably, nodding seriously. Chris went on and like a kid passing notes in class Audrey slyly texted back, "Learning a lot about phytoplankton."

"Sounds fascinating," Nathan returned. Audrey smirked despite herself, "Are you sure about the pizza?" he teased.

"Don't tempt me, I had the salad," she texted back.

"I'll save you a slice. Just in case."

Audrey wasn't' sure what to make of that. She found herself standing in the ladies looking at her phone and trying to work out why the pull of an invitation from her Nathan, her co-worker, whom she'd spent the whole day with already (and spent most days with), was more enticing than with the idea of returning to her date with her boyfriend, the man she was sleeping with.

How had the rush of that first filtration faded so fast? Chris was like red velvet cake, tempting at first, exciting for the first few bites, but it quickly become sickeningly rich. Nathan was like pancakes, warm and dependable. Vaguely reminiscent of something comforting from childhood, except in Audrey's case she didn't have many comforting childhood memories. Still, Nathan felt like family dinners and cookouts, Chris Brody was more like a trip to the Zoo. It had been exciting at first but no one wants to go to the Zoo every day, which brought her back to phytoplankton.

Audrey sighed, she had to be honest with herself, and with Chis, but she didn't want to be that girl who ran away from every relationship that lasted longer than a Kit-Kat. If Chris was red velvet cake and Nathan was pancakes the last thing Audrey wanted to become was a Twinkie. With that in mind she put her phone in her hand bag, where it should have been to begin with, and marched herself back to their table with all the enthusiasm of a capital criminal facing the executioner.

Audrey plastered a wide warm smile on her face, but when she arrived at the table Chris was just standing up. "I'm really sorry Audrey, I just got a call from one of my bakers, and they need me to video conference…. Now."

"No worries, you go, I've been a million miles away all night anyway, sorry."

"You could come with me if you don't mind hanging around until I'm done, the computer in my home office is all set up. I can pour you a glass of wine while you wait," Chris offered, his dark eyes keen. Audrey felt a pang of guilt. She tried to tell herself she was just tired, but she couldn't help but note the absence of that spark of excitement at the idea of going home with Brody, hanging out waiting for him.

"Sorry, maybe some other time, I'm tired, I think I'll just go home," Audrey explained.

"Okay, well, I'll call you," Chris replied confidently, no doubt in his mind that she wanted to hear from. Audrey tried not to be offended by his presumption. She wondered if Chris was getting a little too used to people automatically liking him. "I'd offer to drive you but-"

"You're in a hurry and my place is out of your way, don't worry about it, I'll get a cab."

"Thanks you're the best," Chris smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. Audrey had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't feel so good about her after she broke things off, but tonight wasn't the night.

"Night," Audrey returned.

It was cold outside waiting for her cab and Audrey huddled her jacket around her and tried not to be annoyed that her date had left her – well to say stranded was an exaggeration, but she would have driven herself if she'd known he'd disappear on her. Usually she was the one rushing off to work, but her work actually kept people alive…. She had stop herself there and think of the phytoplankton, it wasn't fair to treat Chris' work like it was any less important than hers.

She'd been waiting for a good five minutes when an unmistakably familiar blue truck pulled up beside her and Nathan lent out the window and called, "Need a lift Parker?"

"Are you stalking me Wuornos?" Audrey accused with an impish grin.

"It was on my way," Nathan explained casually.

"Must be fate," Audrey grinned. She'd meant it as a light remark but the word hung between them slightly.

"Jump in before you freeze, just don't sit on the pizza," Nathan warned.

Audrey scooped up the box, slid into the seat and plopped the box back on her lap and took a peek inside. "Pepperoni with extra olives?" Audrey queried.

"Too salty?"

"Perfect," Audrey smiled. She knew it was a hopeless female clique, eating healthy on her date and then eating fatty salty food afterwards, but she didn't really care, she just felt so much more relaxed hanging out with Nathan. Maybe it was the stress of talking about phytoplankton for hours that had made her so hungry.

"Date ended early huh?" Nathan probed trying to look concerned instead of self-satisfied.

"Chris had to go home and video conference the people sponsoring his research," Audrey explained.

"Urgent phytoplankton business, right," Nathan teased.

"It was probably for the best," Audrey admitted with a sigh.

"Really?" Nathan probed.

"I don't think it's going to work out, we're just too different, and he's not interested in the things I'm interested in."

"Crime scenes and the troubles aren't his idea of fun, I can't think why," Nathan quipped.

Audrey boxed his arm lightly, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah it can be hard to date outside the job and it's usually impossible to date on the job so it doesn't leave much space for a personal life."

"Is it always impossible?" Audrey dared to meet his eyes only for a second.

Nathan shrugged, "To be honest, I haven't tried,… yet." His last word hung in the air between them, full of hope and promise. He was suddenly very preoccupied by the road in front of them, but eventually he couldn't resist but glance quickly at his partner. Audrey was biting her lip as if to stop herself from saying something she shouldn't, but the upturned edges of her mouth gave her away, as if she couldn't quite control the smile that threatened to break free.

They drove the rest of the short drive in silence, finally Nathan pulled up outside The Grey Gull, "Well here we are," Nathan said unnecessarily.

"Thanks for the ride," Audrey grinned. "And the pizza. And for not talking about phytoplankton." They both laughed.

"Anytime," Nathan smiled broadly.

Audrey nodded and brushed a hesitant kiss on his cheek catching Nathan off guard. She hopped out of the Bronco before Nathan could do anything other than gawk at her in embarrassed surprise, it wasn't the first time she'd done that, but she knew now that he could feel it and that somehow made the act more intimate, "Goodnight Nathan, " Audrey called through the window.

"Night Audrey, see you in the morning," Nathan returned before reluctantly driving off. It was amazing he didn't hit anything as his eyes watched her in the rear-view mirror as he drove away. His cheek tingled and his heart was racing. Audrey stood by the roadside and waved him off, a slight blush on her cheeks. Somehow ten minutes in the car with Nathan felt more like a data than wine and a white plate dinner with Chris. It was time to be honest with herself; she had to break up with Chris, and she had to find a way to tell Nathan the truth about her feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Best Policy**

The ringing sound pulled Audrey out of the foggy depths of sleep. "Huh?" she groaned, groping for her all. "Parker," she mumbled numbly, expecting to hear Nathan's voice. Who else would be calling her at what, she glanced at the blurry alarm clock, 7am, on her day off?

"Audrey," Chris greeted her warmly. "I just wanted to check that you got home alright last night."

"Yeah, fine, Nathan drove me," Audrey explained, blinking into consciousness.

"Nathan?" So you called him after I left?" There was a hard note in Chris' voice that telegraphed to Audrey that she'd said the wrong thing.

"He just happened to be driving past and he thought he'd save me a cab fare," she explained.

"That was awfully convenient," Chris replied sarcastically.

"Yeah it was actually, seeing as it was cold out and getting later and I didn't have my car because I didn't know I'd need it," Audrey responded defensively. She was sitting up straight now.

"You know I had to leave last night, it's not like I haven't had to find my own way home half a dozen times when you've run off with Nathan at the drop of a hat."

"Sorry my work is important, people depend on me," she emphasised the word, people.

"And what I do doesn't matter? The whole ecosystem will collapse if people like me don't look after the environment. And there are plenty of other cops in Haven Audrey, yet Nathan always needs you, especially when you're with me. "

"I don't like what you're implying Chris, so before I tell you we need to stop seeing each other, let me be very clear, this isn't about me and Nathan."

"The fact that we're talking about this suggests otherwise, but I'll let the two of you work that out. If you're ever ready to be in a relationship that doesn't revolve around work, give me a call. Until then it's not like I haven't had other offers."

"Sure you have, goodbye Chris," Audrey replied and shut off her phone before she made a quip about not needing to be troubled to get a date. Audrey threw her phone down on the bed and stalked over to her coffee pot and made a cup of coffee angriy, which if you've ever tried it, achieves very little other than spilling water all over the place. It wasn't even that she was mad about breaking up with Chris, she was mad about _how_ she'd broken up with Chris.

The night before, after Nathan dropped her home, Audrey had planned her breakup out in her head. It was supposed to be a very civilised meeting over coffee, at a neutral location, where she would gently explain it wasn't working and that she just wasn't right for him anyway, she worked too much, she would have thanked him for their time together, and let him know she wanted to keep things friendly. Not that she would have asked him to go for a drink at the Gull anytime soon.

Now that plan had gone up in flamed and Audrey was wide awake and fuming on one of the rare mornings when she would have had a sleep in. Frustrated and feeling cagey Audrey downed her coffee and decided to go for a jog along the beach. She slipped on grey sweats and a white t-shirt and hit the beach.

Duke was already opening up the Gull and he waved to her from the deck. "Morning officer Parker," Duke called.

"Morning Duke," Audrey smiled. Any sort of self-examination might have shown Audrey that her lack of feeling, further proved how little her relationship with Chris had really meant to her. All the harsh words between them had been smoothed away the moment the cool off shore breeze hit her skin and she felt the sand compacting under her sneakers.

"Nice day, why ruin in by exercising?" Duke remarked. Audrey laughed by kept going.

Audrey needed a little space and the breeze and the salty air were the perfect anecdote to her bad wake up. She was actually sort of relieved that the nasty part of her day was over and done with.

As she continued on she tried to push all conscious thought from her mind, focusing only on her breathing, timing the inhale and exhale of breath with the rhythm of her stride and relishing the fresh air. It was cold enough that the warm from exercising was welcome but not uncomfortable, though in a few hours the sun would be higher and the day would warm up.

Audrey covered a fair stretch of beach and was beginning to consider turning back when a familiar figure came into view. Audrey slowed to a stop and her partner did the same beside her. She caught her breath quickly and Nathan wasn't even panting.

Really Wuornos?" Audrey questioned arching an eyebrow at Nathan, "What are the chances? Are you sure you're not stalking me? I don't have a GPS tracker stuck to my shoe do I?"

"Wow they really do make you paranoid at Quantico don't they?" Nathan quipped. "I told you it must be fate, that or Haven's just not that big."

"You're right about that, but I suppose I can handle running into you," Audrey smiled, "There's worse company. Where were you headed?"

"I thought I'd run down to the Gull and have pancakes; don't tell Duke but better than Joe's."

"Nathan Wuornos, did you just compliment Duke?" Audrey asked incredulously.

"If you tell him I'll deny everything," Nathan warned.

"It's nice you two are getting along better these days," Audrey observed.

"I wouldn't go that far, but we have discovered some mutual ground," Nathan admitted significantly.

"Really?" Audrey asked with a teasing half-smile.

"Yeah we both love... baseball," Nathan replied, deliberately implying more than he was saying.

"As long as you don't end up coaching opposing little league teams right?" Audrey warned, "I'm afraid there would be bloodshed." Nathan laughed. They shared a happy comfortable moment together but it faded into an awkward silence fell between them. Nathan's hands were in his pockets, a nervous habit Audrey had noticed before which she quietly found adorable.

"So wanna join me?" Nathan invited with a nod towards The Gull. "If you're up to it?" he teased.

"Last one there pays?" Audrey countered, knowing she'd regret it.

"You're on," Nathan grinned. "Want a head start?"

"Don't need one!" Audrey called and took off knowing she'd need it. She was fit but so was Nathan and he didn't feel pain – so his throat wouldn't ache and sting when his breath was ragged. However that could also be her advantage, she would be desperate to reach the finish line and stop the pain. That might give her the edge.

Audrey's sudden sprint caught Nathan off guard and for a moment he watched her admiringly, enjoying the way her ponytail bounced happily behind her, and the way her muscles moved under her sweats revealing her strength and suggesting interesting things about the body underneath the baggy workout clothes.

Audrey could feel Nathan's eyes on her but she didn't look back or slow down. She knew he would catch up quickly. Nathan lurched into motion and did exactly that, though he was surprised by how hard he had to work to keep up. Still, as he warmed up he could sense that he had it in him to surge forward, he didn't want too – he enjoyed pacing himself beside her – but he didn't want to hurt her feelings by letting her win and part of him did want to show off. "So do you want maple syrup, maybe if I order when I get there they'll keep them waiting for you," he teased as he pushed ahead, though it made him gasp even harder for breath.

Audrey shook her head slightly but kept her eyes on the horizon and tried to ignore how her lanky partner had transformed into a race horse.

Audrey kept her pace, only increasingly slightly. Nathan wouldn't feel the burn in his lungs so he would easily exhaust himself and end up slowing down at the end of the race. Audrey's strategy was sound and it almost worked, by the time they reached the Gull Nathan was starting to lag while Audrey pushed home at a more measured constant speed. Nathan still beat her by 20 feet but her adrenaline was tapering off and Audrey was just relieved to stop and watch her breath. Nathan was puffing too as he stood bent with his hands on his knees.

"Good run Parker," Nathan wheezed admiringly.

"You're not so bad yourself Wuornos, you just need to learn to pace yourself," Audrey panted.

"I haven't had any complaints in the past," Nathan smirked, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Maybe you just needed someone who could put up a little more competition," Audrey returned.

"No argument there," Nathan agreed, his blue eyes were shinning with excitement. Audrey wasn't sure if it was just the run or something else.

"You really think I should let you two in looking and smelling like that?" Duke asked as he came out onto the deck. "You're both so healthy it's disgusting," he accused.

"Shut up and make us some breakfast, we earned it and apparently I'm paying," Audrey groaned.

Nathan offered her his hand as they walked up the beach and around to the entrance to The Gull. The ground was a little uneven as the beach inclined towards the road but the gesture was still mostly unnecessary but Audrey enjoyed the way his strong hand felt in hers, and the way it obviously made him happy. Sometimes she felt self-conscious about being the only person he could feel, but mostly she savoured the uniqueness of their connection. As a child Audrey hadn't been anyone special to anybody, she hadn't had parents who told her over and over that they loved her and cared about her more than anyone else in the world, so it meant something to feel wanted.

When they walked into the Gull Audrey made a bee line for the bar but Nathan grabbed her arm gently and nodded towards a table. Audrey accepted, not wanting to snub Duke but knowing that he'd still have plenty to say to them.

"You know for someone who complains about my company you sure come in here a lot," Duke observed in Nathan's direction when he appeared at their table, pad and pencil in hand.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you," Nathan quipped.

"I don't know, it seems like you're here a lot more now that Officer Parker has moved in upstairs," Duke hinted with a meaningful glance towards Audrey.

Nathan didn't exactly blush, but he didn't look entirely innocent either. His gaze lowered slightly and he smirked a little in Audrey's direction. Then to everybody's surprise, instead of evading Duke's teasing he confessed, "Well that would make more sense that that I've suddenly taken a liking to your company."

Audrey tilted her head slightly at Nathan and gave him a quizzical look. Was he just having a go at Duke or was he trying to say something? There had been a few comments recently that made her wonder if her shy and notoriously "lacking in game" partner was trying to say something. Nathan shrugged innocently, his smile coy. Duke decided it was time to get down to business then leave them alone to work things out so he took their order and left with a smile and a flourish.

For a moment Nathan and Audrey just looked at each other, both were relaxed from their run, yet also oddly amped up. "So, I had an interesting morning," Audrey began delicately. She wasn't sure how to broach her news, so she toyed with her fork and studied the table as she waited for Nathan's reaction.

"Do tell?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Chris and I broke up," Audrey said finally, her eyes darting to Nathans, was that a flash of relief? No, he looked concerned.

"Sorry, are you alright?" Nathan asked taking her hand in his.

"Oh I'm fine," Audrey smiled, but she didn't take her hand away and neither did Nathan. "It was time." Nathan nodded seriously and Audrey sensed he was trying to hold back a smile. "You didn't really like him did you?"

"Not one tiny bit," Nathan admitted, finally letting he grin like the cat that got the cheese. "He wasn't good enough for you he was a boring, rude, annoying, arrogant, pompous, self-important jerk."

"Gee way to hold back," Audrey laughed.

Nathan shrugged, "Isn't that what friends do after a break up?"

"Sure, but I think pompous and self-important kind of mean the same thing."

"It doesn't hurt to say it twice," Nathan grinned. "You should try it."

"Okay he was an arrogant, pompous, self-important jerk and he was BORING," Audrey laughed. "No none of that is true, or at least it wasn't at first, or not totally, it just wasn't meant to be. Would you believe it he was actually jealous of you?"

"Me?" Nathan asked from beneath raised eyebrows.

"I think he thought there was something going on between us."

"Really?" Nathan asked incredulously, but his gaze fell on their hands, still touching across the table. Suddenly the touch was too revealing, too intimate and they both drew their hands away in a hurry.

"If you're wondering I didn't tell him about,.. y'know…" she nodded meaningfully towards the spot where their hands had touched.

"Yeah, of course, I mean, a guy could get the wrong idea."

"It was more than I didn't think it was his business. He was dating me not you."

"Hey you date one of us the other is kind of a package, we're a team Parker," Nathan grinned.

"True, but I'm not sure he wanted to be part of a three person team."

"Ahh… I'm not cramping your style am I Parker?" Nathan asked, half joking but a little worried that there might be a problem there that she just hadn't had the heart to voice.

Audrey shook her head. "Not a chance. That was the problem, I'd rather hang out with you and talk about crime scenes than hang out with Chris and talk about plankton. He thinks I'm kind of obsessed with work," Audrey confessed.

"Funny, we haven't even mentioned work this morning…"

"So maybe I just like your company better in general?" Audrey mused. "I don't know with Chris it always felt like a bit of an effort. It was exciting at first but then…"

"You got tired of trying to hard?" Nathan supplied.

"Yeah."

"I know this is ancient history but forgive me, if I don't have a huge wealth of experience to draw upon, but before Jess left, that's what it was like, it wasn't… natural between us. It was like we were both trying really hard to make it work. I thought it was because of my problem, but looking back… I think it just wasn't meant to be. I don't think she was the girl for me."

"So do you believe in all that stuff about "the one" the perfect partner?"

"Well I've already got the perfect partner," Nathan admitted shyly.

"Thanks but that's not quite what I meant."

"I know what you meant," Nathan barely got the words out. He'd been dropping hints all morning, for a while actually, he knew that if he came out and told her how he felt he risked making things impossibly awkward between them but what else could he say or do to make Audrey realise that he wanted her? Or did she already know and she was just pretending she didn't know so she wouldn't have to hurt his feelings. Nathan's loaded comment hung in the air between them. They were both nervous.

"Nathan, I…" Audrey began.

Then Duke arrived with the food. "Pancakes with blueberries and vanilla yoghurt for my favourite police officer," he announced placing pancakes in front of Audrey, and for _you_, "your usual," he added plonking a plate of pancakes with maple syrup in front of Nathan. "I was going to bring coffee over first but I didn't want to interrupt," Duke explained.

"Er, thanks Duke," Audrey replied awkwardly.

"Yeah it's great," Nathan added awkwardly.

Duke let out an exasperated sigh. "Are you two kidding me? This is not that hard. Man you two needed to socialise more in the sandpit or something. Audrey, young, beautiful, intelligent, newly available Audrey-"

"Hey how did you know-?" Audrey asked.

"Shh – I know things," Duke interrupted before continuing. "Audrey meet Nathan, who is painfully single, socially inept and pathetically straight laced, but for reasons I can't quite fathom you seem to dig that," Duke continued.

"Have you totally lost your mind?" Nathan burst in.

"No I haven't, but you two are driving me crazy. _You_," he looked at Nathan, "come in here get drunk and go dancing and I have to watch her moon over you like a jealous high school girlfriend. Then _you_," he gestured at Audrey, "come in here with that crazy scientist guy everyone suddenly loves and I have to watch him pee himself with jealously. Enough already. Here's how it goes – girl meets boy, boy likes girl, girl gets boy. It's not that complicated. Liquor usually helps, that's why I think of running a bar as a bit of a community service, but you two are impossible." With that Duke stormed off leaving Audrey and Nathan stunned.

"What was that all about?" Audrey asked bemused.

"Yeah who put crack on his cornflakes?" Nathan agreed. "Why is it bartenders think they know everything?"

"Who knows?" Audrey agreed. They ate their pancakes in companionable silence until Nathan made a remark about a case at work and the conversation shifted to safer topics.

**Authors Note – Thank you so much for the reviews for "Crash" and "Time to Be Honest" they have inspired me so much. I really wanted this chapter to get them together but darn it, I just can't see it happening that easily between these two, I think they both have major avoidance issues where each other is concerned. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A New England Gentleman**

_**A/N: At this point in time- late season 2 post-Chris Brody, Nathan is interim chief (again). **_

"Well I'm glad we ran into each other," Audrey smiled as they walked out of The Grey Gull, fed and happy and deliberately ignoring Duke who was still shaking his head at them.

"Yeah me too, maybe we should make a regular thing of it Parker, I could use a running buddy."

"To be honest I'm not sure I'd survive doing that on a regular basis," Audrey admitted grudgingly.

Nathan self-depreciating shrug and thrust his hands in his pockets, "Well we don't have to make it a race next time, you set a good pace, I could do with having someone to keep me in check, but I know it's not like we don't see each other at work…"

"Worried you're boring me?" Audrey teased. "No we should do this again, doing things alone is a hard habit to break but I'd sure like to try."

"Great," Nathan agreed, grinning.

"Do you want a lift back to town?" Audrey offered nodding at her car.

"No I'm fine, I planned to run back but after that breakfast I might just walk."

"I don't blame you. I think Duke is trying to fatten me up."

Nathan smiled but knew better than to comment on that, to admit that he hadn't noticed a single extra pound anywhere it wasn't meant to be would give away way too much about how aware he was of his partner's figure. They lingered awkwardly. "So, have you got plans for your day off?" Nathan asked.

"I was going to go into work and do some paperwork," Audrey admitted. "Just for an hour or so."

"Yeah me too," Nathan laughed. "But I'm the chief, what's your excuse?"

"Just a sucker for punishment," Audrey grinned. "But if it's just between you and me _partner_, and you promise not to tell the chief I may have gotten a little behind on my paperwork while I was seeing Chris so it wouldn't hurt to catch up a little, start the week fresh," Audrey added with a conspirator wink.

Nathan smiled and played along, "Okay_ partner_, I'll keep it between us, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble."

"Yeah I hear the new guy's pretty tough," Audrey teased.

"Oh he's the worst," Nathan agreed. "So I might see you there in a couple of hours?" he asked lightly, an eyebrow raised in expectation. "Maybe we could even do something after, I think some people actually go to the movies on their day off, you know regular people who don't think paperwork is a fun way to spend the weekend."

"Hey at least I don't play golf or decoupage!" Audrey countered, "But a movie would be fun. You're not asking me out on a date are you Wuornos?"

Nathan looked up from under guilty lashes, "Well if the chief asked that would probably be inappropriate…"

"Highly," Audrey teased her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"But as your friend…It could be a date thing… if you wanted it to be," he added the last part quickly. "That wouldn't be so bad would it?"

"That would be nice," Audrey smiled, a moment of seriousness between them.

"Great," Nathan agreed readily.

"Hey if it's a date you have to pay, I'm going to need to save some money after paying for that breakfast," Audrey teased, and the tension between them see-sawed again.

"Sure," Nathan smiled. "New England men know how to treat a lady you know," he pretended to tip an imaginary hat to her like an old time gentleman.

"Oh Mr Wuornos, bestill my beating heart," Audrey mocked right back at him, clutching her heart dramatically.

"Text me when you're ready to leave and I can pick you up?"

"I don't know, the last time a man gave me a lift it didn't work out so well," Audrey said warily.

"But if I get called into work you're coming with me," Nathan teased. "And Brody was a jerk. Put it behind you Parker, you've grieved long enough."

"We only broke up," she glanced at her watch, "three hours ago."

"Yep definitely longer than that loser deserves," Nathan grinned.

Audrey punched his arm playfully but said agreeably, "Thanks partner."

"No worries, anytime you need someone to insult Chris Brody to cheer you up just give me a call, happy to help."

"I think I'll be okay, to be honest I'm not exactly heartbroken."

"Just remember to tell Dave and Vince before they declare you Haven's hottest new couple."

"Oh they wouldn't."

"Have you seen the social pages in the Herald? I think last week they covered a kindergarten wedding between a five year old and her teddy bear," Nathan scoffed.

"With everything that goes on in Haven they still struggle to find something to print."

"With everything they don't print about what goes on in Haven they still struggle to find something to print," Nathan countered.

"It's kind of sweet though, like most things in this town," Audrey remarked, as she headed up the steps to her door, leaving Nathan to wonder if she meant that as a pointed compliment or if it was just a general expression of affection for her new town. "Well see you later, you know where my door is," she added with a wave.

"Sure," Nathan agreed, waving back before he thrust his hands back into his pocket and began the walk back down the beach. He had a lot to think about and although he couldn't feel the sun on his skin or the breeze ruffling his hair, he could feel nervous butterflies dancing in his stomach.

* * *

**A/N: A bit light and fluffy, but if you've read my stand alone _The Lost Boy_, I'd had enough dark and serious for the day and I love how this show is such a blend of genres.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight**

Work was an odd blur of normality and nervousness. They were both slightly overdressed, over polite, over professional, and yet everything they said somehow ended up being loaded with double meanings. They were both starting to worry that their date was going to be a horrible mistake but once the anticipation of the event was behind them they relaxed and stopped trying so hard to be co-workers and just let themselves be themselves. The movie flew by and as they filed out of the cinema and began the walk towards the Bronco a different kind of nervousness grew between them, this one wasn't anxious; it was a promising excited sort of nervousness.

"Were the flowers too much?" Nathan asked nervously.

"Yes, but in a good way," Audrey reassured him.

"And the movie?"

"Ironically perfect."

"I heard it was popular," Nathan remarked.

"But not really your taste?" Audrey laughed.

"Not quite, but it was cute being able to laugh at the serious bits with you, and I could see you got into it at times."

"Oh and like you didn't?" Audrey teased, "All that I want to eat you but I know I shouldn't, admit it you got a little angsty yourself Wuornos." She still couldn't quite believe that Nathan Wuornos had sat through _Twilight_ with her, all because of her affection for trashy vampire novels. She had to admire the fact he was willing to sit through that movie for no reason other than that he thought she'd enjoy it, and she had, though not for the movie as much for the company.

"That was only because you kept bumping my hand when you reached for the popcorn," Nathan admitted, a coy smile on his face.

"You could have put your arm around my shoulders, if you'd wanted too… I mean this is a date right?" Audrey asked, arching a brow.

"I didn't want to be too sleazy," Nathan defended blushing, if she had any idea how much he'd wanted too…

"Nathan Wuornos you couldn't be sleazy if you took lessons from Duke Crocker himself."

Nathan laughed, "Maybe," he agreed, wondering if she found it off putting that he was such a clean cut, goody-two-shoes type.

"Not that I'm complaining," Audrey added quickly.

"So, you want me to take you home?" Nathan asked nervously when they reached the car.

"I don't know," Audrey answered playfully, "What do you want to do?" Audrey asked, she turned towards him, her back close to the passenger side to the Bronco.

Nathan inhaled quickly and glanced behind him, there were other people leaving the cinema but none seemed to be paying particular attention to them, part of the appeal of the particular screening they'd chosen was that he figured it was fairly unlikely they'd run into Vince, Dave, or Duke. It wasn't that he was embarrassed to be seen with Audrey, just that it was good to take away the pressure of watchful eyes. That burden lifted Nathan moved towards Audrey slowly, a nervous smile playing on his lips, "I have a few ideas," he whispered.

"Okay," she agreed, anticipation and relief flooding her, the tension between them was starting to become suffocating. His lips met hers gently and she responded in term, though perhaps just a little more eagerly. He was worried about being a gentleman, she wasn't. When they parted, it was more because they were in public and people their age didn't make out next to cars all night then due to any genuine desire to stop. Nathan exhaled slowly, as if he was steadying himself. He looked sort of drunk. "No offense but do you think you should be driving?" Audrey teased.

"At the risk of totally undermining the last shreds of my masculinity left after that movie, you might have a point," Nathan chuckled. "I think if I get to do it again though I might be able to pull myself together," he entreated.

"Fine by me, but not here, your place?" Audrey asked.

"It's a mess but the upside is that Duke doesn't live downstairs."

"Sounds perfect," Audrey smiled.

"So I should move, I mean I should get into the car, and… drive," Nathan supplied but his eyes were glued to hers, they were standing so close that their bodies were almost touching below the waist and the not-kissing was almost as intense as the kissing had been.

"Yeah," Audrey smiled. "You should definitely do that." She blinked, "Now," she flavoured the last word with a sense of urgency that sent a shock through his body.

"Okay Parker, whatever you say," Nathan agreed obediently, but the way he pulled himself away from her slowly was equally charged. Men had looked at Audrey with longing and desire before, but none had had the intensity and impact of Nathan Wuornos' grey-blue eyes.

**A/N: I hope this chapter doesn't feel too out of synch with the others in this series, while chapters have been pouring out of me for **_**Crash**_** I was a little stuck on this one, but in the end this felt right for this particular fanfic, we've seen so many deep-and-meaningfuls between these two, in this one I gave them a bit of a break and let things happen a bit more naturally – the way it might have if they weren't quite so plagued with supernatural end of the word stuff! **_**Business As Usual**_** (Season 2) was wonderful but this showed them getting together under slightly less pressured circumstances! I might add an epilogue but I'm sorry I don't write M so you have to imagine the scene immediately following this one for yourself. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Waking Up Next To You**

Audrey Parker didn't think of herself as someone who embarrassed easily, but she had to admit to feeling a little nervous when her eyes opened in the morning and she was sleeping next to her boss. It wasn't much easier if she just thought of him as her partner. Or even her best friend. It didn't help that she didn't have any pyjamas so she was sleeping in one of his shirts, thought it was wonderfully comfortable and smelled slightly of him.

It did help that he was gorgeous, and smiling and sleepy eyed. "Morning, Parker," Nathan grinned as he propped himself up on one arm so he could admire her. Audrey tried not to laugh but she hid her amusement poorly.

"What?" Nathan asked self-consciously.

"It's just you're smiling, a lot."

"I smile."

"Not this much."

"You don't like it? You didn't enjoy last night?"

"Oh I love the smiling, and last night was great, it's just different. You, me, the bed, the smiling."

"So you think you might want to do this again?"

"Right now?" Audrey asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well that's definitely a possibility but I was thinking more long-term, as in tonight or tomorrow or the weekend, preferably tonight. We didn't really talk about what this means…."

"Yeah I was kind of avoiding that conversation – not because I don't – oh god Nathan I didn't mean – I'm just not good at those talks," Audrey was babbling slightly.

"Hey relax, lets go back to basics. You want to do this again?"

"Yes."

"Soon?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe on a regular basis?"

"I think so."

"Good," he smiled that smile again. "Me too. I have feelings for you Audrey."

"I have feelings for you too," Audrey agreed, grateful for his choice of words.

"So how about we give this some time, before we rushing to put labels on things. This is just between us."

"But this is Haven, someone will find out, then everyone will find out."

"True, so we say we're seeing each other, leave it at that."

"And if they ask if we're together?"

"Have you got anyone else on your dance card I need to know about Parker?" Nathan asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I broke up with Chris like 24 hours ago, so no."

"Just checking."

"Do you?"

"The last woman I looked at twice other than you was Jess, and she's so far out of my system, I don't want to scare you off Parker but you've been under my skin for a while now."

"I haven't exactly been playing the field either," Audrey defended, she felt oddly guilty about Chris.

"So you think you'd be okay saying we're exclusive but its early days, we're still figuring things out?" Nathan didn't want to push for too much too fast, so he tried not to let on how desperately he wanted her to say yes.

"You sound like you're writing a press release," Audrey scoffed. "But yes, that sounds abound right. Do you think Dave and Vince and Duke will swallow that?"

"Not for a minute," Nathan grinned. "I'm pretty sure most of Haven already knows how crazy I am about you," he remarked with surprising insight.

"Hey, who could blame you? I am pretty great," Audrey quipped enjoying the way Nathan was staring at her lips.

"I'd say better than pretty great," Nathan whispered leaning towards her.

"Really?" Audrey whispered back.

"I'd say amazing," Nathan whispered, the word still on his lips as his met hers and it was awhile before Audrey got a moment to respond.

"You're not so bad yourself," Audrey said unnecessarily and all further need for conversation was postponed.

**Author's Note: Just a little more fluff for fellow A/N shippers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Ho Hi Ho It's Off To Work We Go**

"So.. work doesn't have to be weird does it?" Audrey asked, a little nervous about heading into the station for the first time since… to say they'd consummated their relationship sounded overly formal, but it was the truth, for months they'd been more than friends, more than partners, but it had been undefined, it had been a potential, a tension, it was mostly unspoken. Now it was more than that, and people would eventually find out. Audrey felt a strong sense of dread about the little whispers and nudges that would now eventuate whenever they were alone in his office, but she could rise above all of that. Couldn't she?

"We help troubled people, that's pretty weird," Nathan remarked sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

"If you think I'm going to seduce you the first time I call you into my office, you don't need to worry Audrey, I may be troubled, but I'm a grown man, I've managed to keep my hands mostly to myself these past few months, I think I can handle us working together."

"That's not what I mean, I just, you don't think it might complicate things?"

"I worked with my _father _for years, yes there will be times when it will be less than ideal working together, you're not going to like it when I say no to something or tell you how I want you to run an investigation, but you've never liked being told what to do, whether it was me or my father. You just have to try and remind yourself that I'm not disagreeing with my girlfriend, I'm disagreeing with my co-worker."

"And did that work with your Dad?"

"No, not usually," Nathan laughed. "But he was a pain in the ass at the best of times. Look I know its going to suck when we fight at work but we always make up don't we? It'll just be a bit more fun now," Nathan teased, picking up her hand and giving her a look.

"See you can't do that at work."

"Why are you assuming that I'll be the one that has trouble keeping my hands to myself, I mean it won't be easy for you looking at me every day and having to wait until after hours to touch all of this," Nathan joked.

"Oh you are so full of it," Audrey laughed. "To think I thought you were this shy modest type. You sound like Duke."

"Ouch that hurt," Nathan grinned. "You'd better kiss it better," he prompted, leaning in. Audrey gave in briefly.

"But not at work!" she complained pulling away.

"I'll be on my best behaviour, scouts honour," he promised holding up a three fingered salute.

Audrey shook her head. "You're doing it again."

"What?"

"The smiling thing. Everyone is going to know."

"You look pretty relaxed yourself Parker," Nathan teased, with a self-satisfied look.

"This is how I always look!" Audrey defended.

"You're glowing."

"I'm not, I'm just… I, I…" she had to admit, she felt pretty great. The muscles in her back and shoulders and across her forehead, where she carried her stress and tension, were softer and more malleable. Her lips had that bruised feeling that made them feel soft and tender though to anyone else they looked exactly the same as always.

"And you might want to do something about that," Nathan suggested, his fingertips tracing a small red mark at the place where her neck slopped into her shoulders.

"Oh you didn't! Nathan Wuornos you did not give me a hickey, we aren't sixteen! We're supposed to be respectable law enforcement officers."

"You could blame it on Chris," Nathan offered helpfully.

"We broke up yesterday," she didn't want people thinking she'd had break-up sex with Chris.

"Well before you blame anyone I'm wearing shirt and tie today because of you, my V-neck t-shirt didn't really cover up the evidence either."

"Really I left marks? Sorry… I didn't realise," Audrey found herself blushing. She'd never gotten too carried away with Chris.

"No need to apologise, I wasn't exactly complaining," Nathan smiled.

"See, there, that, stop doing that!" Audrey pointed.

"What?" Nathan asked innocently.

"That!" Audrey pointed, pressing a finger across his lips. Nathan opened his mouth as if he was going to bite her finger but instead he sucked on it playfully. "No you don't, I'm going to be late as it is, _I _have to run home change."

"You'll run into Duke," Nathan warned.

"It's worth the risk to not have to wear these to work."

"So what are you going to tell him?"

"That we took his advice," she said recalling Duke's little tirade at breakfast, "He'll work out the rest from there."

Nathan smiled and nodded happily, Duke was their closest friend whatever Nathan liked to say about the smuggler turned bar owner and besides, Duke hadn't been totally uninterested in Audrey himself, if he knew they were together he might flirt with her less… No come to think of it he wouldn't, Nathan tensed slightly realising just how much fun Duke was going to have now that he knew Audrey was with Nathan. Still Crocker could play all the jokes he liked, the important thing was that he and Audrey had finally connected after months of dancing around the verge of starting something.

"So I'll see you at work, and maybe, after?"

"You want to come here for dinner? You could bring some things over, I can cook."

"How about you come to my place? Duke's going to find out anyway and I don't want you to feel like we have to hang out here just because you have a whole house and I just have an apartment."

"Of course not, the music is pretty loud at Duke's anyway."

"I thought that would be more of a problem than an advantage."

"I just meant so he shouldn't hear anything he's not supposed too," Nathan grinned.

"Alright, enough of that talk, my boss is a stickler for the rules and I'm late. See you tonight boyfriend," the word was still strange and new on her lips but she was testing something out. She recalled when they first met how Nathan used to refer to his Dad as "The Chief" when he was talking about work stuff and "My father" when he was talking about personal stuff. It had seemed sort of false and unnecessarily and said a lot about the strained relationship between the two, but she could see how it made things easier to try and separate out the two.

"I'll come over around 7, depending on when I finish up at work," Nathan offered, unnecessarily given that they would have plenty of opportunities to talk before them.

"Great," Audrey smiled. "I'll make chicken salad."

"Sure, but you have to let me cook for you tomorrow."

"Think you'll make it to the third date huh?"

"I'm quietly confident," Nathan smiled.

Audrey laughed as she started for the door, "I'm leaving now," she called over her shoulder. She didn't trust herself to kiss him goodbye without getting distracted. She really was going to be late and she hated being late.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Best of Times and the Worst of Times**

**AN: Due to a ridiculous stuff up on my part a chapter was uploaded as part of "Time to Be Honest" which should have been part of "Crash" – clearly the two stories have a lot in common but Audrey and Nathan are at different places in them. I've removed the incorrect chapter and have a new chapter here for you. It picks up an hour or so after Audrey left Nathan's after their first night together, so this is their first day at work since consummating their relationship. It turned out a bit more serious than I intended but I hope there are still enough sweet moments in there to carry the story along. Next chapter will be lighter I promise! **

Nathan walked into the station with a broad grin on his face, whistling a happy tune to himself. "Good morning Stan," Nathan greeted warmly.

"Ah, hi Chief," Stan replied in a perplexed tone, it would probably be rude to point out that Nathan wasn't usually so sunny first thing in the morning. "Good morning isn't it?" he added more agreeably.

"Beautiful," Nathan agreed. Then he realised that he was going to get into some serious trouble if Audrey caught him acting like he'd just gotten lucky for the first time in… well, way too long. "For getting some work done," Nathan added in an unnaturally serious tone. "Is Parker in yet?"

"In her office," Stan replied, totally bewildered by Nathan's inconsistent mood. To be honest, most of the time Stan thought Audrey and Nathan spoke their own language, more often than not they were talking about things the rest of the station barely understood and mostly didn't want to understand.

Nathan nodded and decided it was a good diplomatic move to avoid Audrey and go to his own office. She'd know where to find him. The downside was this left him to brave the coffee machine alone, but he had survived for years before Audrey Parker walked into his life, he'd just be patient and end up drinking it half-cold.

Nathan didn't have much heart for paperwork and returning the endless phone calls the Chief seemed to get but he did it because he had too. He caught himself staring off into space a few times, recollecting the curve of Audrey's hips or the texture of the skin behind her neck, but at least he had his privacy in the Chief's office. Knowing Audrey was just down the hallway heightened his excitement about their date that evening but he forced himself to set aside six different excuses to drop into her office.

When a call finally came in for a suspicious death at the primary school he would have been happy to have had an excuse to escape his office he hadn't known that a child had died. Those cases were always the worst, especially if it meant there was a troubled child at fault.

Nothing put people on edge like a child dying so it was easy to stay professional in the car as Nathan gave Audrey a rundown of the facts of the case, there was no temptation to smile or flirt under the circumstances. "I'll check out the scene, you can start interviewing teachers and students," Nathan suggested as the principal escorted them towards the janitors cupboard where a little girl had been found dead. The crime scene team were already taking photographs.

"It's okay Nathan, I can handle it," Audrey whispered back, shooting him a knowing glance. She wouldn't let him try to protect her, not if it impaired her ability to help the troubled.

"We were all very distressed of course," the principal, Ms Hudson, a middle aged neatly dressed woman with dark hair in a bun explained. "Her mother's in my office, crying, she wanted to stay with Tilly but she collapsed, I called the nurse and we helped her into my office. She had no idea…." The principal stopped herself.

"No idea of what?" Audrey probed.

"It may be nothing, but the other students are saying Tilly did this to herself, that there was something different about her," Ms Hudson whispered in a hush tone. "I admit when I heard the girl had been home-schooled I did wonder, but when started here at the beginning of the term she was a perfectly nice little girl, smart, well spoken, a little shy maybe, I can't believe this has happened, if I thought there was any danger I would have done something."

"Of course, so how do they think she died?" Nathan asked.

"That's the thing, it seems that she drowned, but there was no water anywhere in the janitor's cupboard."

"Does anyone know how Tilly got into the cupboard?" Audrey asked.

"I hate to say this, but for all reports, she was hiding. It seems the other girls were teasing her and instead of coming to a teacher…" Ms Hudson looked awkward.

"Well it's hard to go to a teacher when you're different," Nathan defended. He could imagine all too well how his had happened.

Audrey shot Nathan a sympathetic look and then continued with her questioning. "So has anything else _unusual_ happened recently?"

"No, nothing, I know to call Chief Wuornos if I have any _concerns_," Ms Hudson.

"Good, here's my card too, if you're ever worried about something like this and you can't get in touch with Nathan, it's sort of my area too."

"Thank you, Miss Parker."

"You all right Parker?" Nathan asked as they climbed back into the Bronco after what seemed like an endless afternoon.

"As much as anyone can be after that, that poor girl," Audrey sighed. As far as they could work out Tilly Summers was a victim of her own trouble. When she started to cry the tears materialised as a flood, it was the reason her mother had home-schooled her until Tilly had begged to go to normal school with the other kids. Unfortunately away from her mother's protection it had only taken one bad day for Tilly's trouble to turn deathly. Mrs Summers was shattered. To Audrey's surprise as she had comforted her it was Nathan who had stepped in and said, "You did the best you could Mrs Summers, raising a special child like Tilly, there's no rule book for that, she wanted to come to school, you gave her a chance to be a normal kid, no one can blame you for that."

Back in the car Nathan remembered they'd made dinner plans. The happy morning when those plans had been made seemed longer than nine hours ago. "I understand if you want to put off tonight, not that that was what I was thinking about when we were in there."

"No, some company would be good after today. If you're still up for it? I got the feeling you took this case pretty personally?" Audrey asked gently.

"I remember wanting to be normal, I remember my mother not knowing how to keep me safe. The Chief always told her she had to let me be, give me the best chance at a normal childhood. There were times when things could have gone badly, if my affliction had been more dangerous…." He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well we'll write it up as best we can, and I'll go to the funeral, I think that's all we can do for Tilly and her family now," Audrey offered gently.

"I'll go too; it's the least she deserves."

The car ride back to the station was quiet.

Not being able to feel the heat of his hot water was one of the many frustrations of his condition but Nathan still felt comforted by the water pouring over him, knowing that he'd been clean and fresh for his date. If it had been any other date with any other girl he would have cancelled after such a draining day at work but the memory of waking up next to Audrey kept him from sliding into one of his darker moods.

"Hey, come in," Audrey greeted him warmly. She gave Nathan a quick kiss on the lips that reassured him the night before hadn't just been a dream. She smelled of shampoo and her hair looked freshly blow dried. She had changed out of her work clothes into a white silk blouse and a black skirt. She looked radiant.

"You look great," Nathan smiled effortlessly.

"Wine?" Audrey offered, pouring herself a glass of red.

"Yes please," Nathan agreed.

"I think it should be white because of the chicken, but all I had was red," Audrey apologised.

"No, I should have brought some, I'm sorry I just forgot, after everything," Nathan looked slightly spacey and embarrassed.

"It's fine, it's just us, relax," Audrey reassured him.

"This is the best I've felt all day, well except for maybe this morning," Nathan agreed smiling broadly and looking distinctly googly eyed.

"There you go again with that smile, but I have to say you're a better actor than I thought Wuornos, Stan actually thinks we're fighting, we should probably be careful not to over do it," Audrey smiled.

"Oops," Nathan admitted. "Before I know it Duke will be threatening to beat me up if I don't apologise to you."

"For what?"

"For whatever I've done wrong."

"Why would it be you? I could have done something wrong."

"Really?"

"Okay, it would be you," Audrey admitted laughing. "You know this is really nice."

"Yeah it is," Nathan agreed, with a gaze that said a few other adjectives came to mind. It was new to both of them, the idea of being in a real relationship that was there at the beginning of the day and the end of the day, even on a bad day, and they were both surprised to find how good it felt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Coffee**

"Dinner was great, thank you," Nathan enthused.

"It was roast chicken salad and I didn't cook the chicken myself, it's okay I know I'm not the world's best cook."

"It's the company that makes the meal," Nathan reassured her.

"So," Audrey commented, a mischievous smile on her face, a mixture of yearning and hesitancy pulling her in opposite directions.

"So," Nathan smiled.

"You know you don't have to stay but… did you want a coffee?"

"I'm not really thirsty. And I don't need to get home anytime soon."

"Me either," Audrey agreed. "You know what I mean."

Nathan reached his hand across the table and turned his palm up invitingly. Audrey traced patterns over it with her fingertips. "We should just relax. Make ourselves comfortable. Want to move to the coach?"

Nathan nodded, and took her hand and led her towards the cosy two seater. He sat first, angling his body towards the other seat and she perched next to him. Nathan gently ran his fingertips through her hair enjoying the soft sleeky texture. Audrey smiled and closed her eyes for a moment, and sighed happily. Nathan touched the place where her forehead creased when she was anxious and smoothed. He ran his fingertips down her nose to her lips and then replaced them with his lips. Their kiss began tentatively and grew slowly, Audrey's arms slid up Nathan's back caressing the dark blue linen and feeling the taught muscles underneath. Happy indecipherable noises escaped his lips in between kisses.

When they finally paused for a moment, "Better than coffee?" Audrey asked raising an eyebrow.

"Much," Nathan grinned broadly.

"Argh I need coffee," Audrey moaned. "Nathan wake up, we have to get to work," she hit out lamely with her arm, though the beep of her alarm should have been enough to wake him.

"What time is it?" he mumbled, his face still firmly buried in the pillow.

"Oh no, eight thirty, I must have hit the snooze button."

"Sorry I think that was me," Nathan mumbled back. Before he pulled his face out of the pillow his left arm groped along the bed for her and pulled her close.

"Nooo you don't, we're late, get up," Audrey deflected, squirming out his grasp and searching for clothing. "You're going to need clothes and we've got thirty minutes to get to work."

"I keep a spare shirt on my office. I can drive us."

"Okay but last night was great and all, okay fantastic, but I can't do this every morning."

"What? We'll grab something to eat on the way," Nathan reasoned.

"You're going to laugh, but I need more time than this to get ready, this might surprise you but I'm a girl."

"I have noticed that," Nathan smirked. "And I promise to get you to bed by 9 o'clock tonight Ma'am."

"Getting to bed late wasn't the problem… getting to sleep…."

"Okay new plan, dinner at seven, bed at 8, that gives us at least two hours right?"

"You're insatiable."

"I have a lot of lost time to make up for."

"That's not my fault Nathan," Audrey complained as she pulled on her shirt.

"It kind of is, remember Jess?"

"Don't remind me, hasn't anyone ever taught you anything about relationships?"

"Clearly not, I need extra tutoring."

"You poor boy, now grab your stuff, and lets go, go go!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Nathan grabbed his wallet and buttoned his jacket up and thundered down the steps of Audrey's apartment.

"Nathan Wuornos, fancying seeing you here," a familiar voice greeted them from the chalkboard outside Duke's. _Damn_, Audrey thought, _he was usually inside by now._

"Duke," Nathan greeted coldly.

"Running a bit late I see Officer Parker," Duke mused cheerfully. "I _wonder_ how that happened."

"Not one more word," Audrey warned.

"What, I was just remarking on how unusual it is for such a dedicated officer of the law as yourself to be running late to work, and more remarkably unusual it is to see the Chief of Police outside my establishment before 9 in the morning on a workday, I'm merely a concerned citizen, and as owner of his establishment I consider it my duty to take a concern in my tenants wellbeing."

"One more word and the only thing whose wellbeing you'll be concerned with is your face," Nathan warned before he got into his Bronco.

"What he said," Audrey agreed as she climbed in next to him. "He's not going to shut up about this is he?"

"I could always arrest him," Nathan offered.

"It's okay Nathan, the last thing I need is to get caught between you too fighting, again."

"Alright, I'll play nice, for now," Nathan promised. "But if he stirs up trouble…."

"Let me take care of Duke."

"Okay you handle Duke, I'll handle dinner, tonight."

"Nathan, I'd love too but I do need to sleep eventually."

"I'll be on my best behaviour I promise," he actually pouted.

"Alright, if we don't get caught up at work, and if we make it an early night." Audrey didn't comment on the fact that she'd never seen Chris three nights in a row. She'd never wanted too. For all her complaints it was nice knowing that at the end of the day she would be able to crawl up into Nathan's arms and forget about everything else. She just might need a Nathan-proof alarm clock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprise**

"Close your eyes," Nathan instructed, a hint of childlike glee in his voice.

"Nathan this is ridiculously corny."

"I know, I like corny."

"You've watched too many bad romantic comedies," Audrey deadpanned.

"I've been single for most of the last decade, I get to be corny."

"I've been single for most of the last decade and I still manage to hold onto my self-respect," Audrey remarked wirily.

"I have self-respect, you're just emotionally jaded and guarded and have a few intimacy issues, close your damn eyes Parker."

"Only if you promise to stop watching Dr Phil."

"I don't watch Dr Phil," Nathan laughed.

Audrey groaned and gave in.

"Okay walk this way."

"This is stupid and dangerous," Audrey complained bumping her knee against an ottoman.

"Only if you don't let me guide you. Relax Parker, that's an order."

"We're not at work, you can't order me around."

"Parker," Nathan warned.

"Okay." Audrey sighed, and gave into the odd sensation of shutting off one sense and letting Nathan guide her through his lounge room.

"Open."

Audrey almost cheered with success at being allowed to open her eyes again. But her relief was short lived as confusion took over. "Your cupboard?"

"No, your wardrobe."

"What?"

"My wardrobe is over there," Nathan gestured to the old fashioned antique wardrobe that held his collection of shirts and pants and such.

"This one matches."

"It does."

"You got a new wardrobe. A new old wardrobe." Audrey tried not to sound bored but antiques weren't really her thing. "It's, ah, nice."

"Why do you think I would do that Parker?"

"Because you ran out of space?" Audrey asked cluelessly.

"I have plenty of space."

"Then why do you need another wardrobe? Is it like a matching set or something? Sorry I'm not much of an antiquer, if that's a thing, but it sure looks nice."

"Parker for a smart woman you can be pretty dense."

"Uh, is it worth a lot of money?" Audrey asked vaguely.

"Not really."

"So it has sentimental value?"

"C'mon Parker, you have to get this. I have space. You have been complaining all week about running late to work because you don't have any clothes here."

Audrey stared at him blankly for a moment and then finally the penny dropped, "You bought be a wardrobe?" To describe her expression as shocked an understatement.

"Yes!" Nathan exclaimed, grinning with satisfaction. "So, what do you think?"

"It's… it's big….."

"It's too much? Okay it's big, but its practical."

"You could have just given me a draw or a hanger or I could have just kept bringing a bag."

"I don't want you to bring a bag. I don't want you to have a hanger. I want you here, with me, in my life. Audrey I want you to move in with me."

"Nathan,… I'm sorry but I… I like my place."

"I know. And I thought you'd probably say that. So I'm going to say this. Keep your place. Go home when you want. But make this place your home as well. Leave your stuff in the bathroom, keep as many clothes here as you want. Heck buy some new ones if you have too. I'll take you shopping myself. But I am ready, and I think with a little it of practice one day you might be too."

"You want me to practice living with you?" Audrey wasn't sure if she should be flattered or insulted.

"I want you to be as much a part of my life as you can be, and if you're not ready, I'll wait, the wardrobe will wait, it's a piece of furniture, you're not going to hurt its feelings."

"But what about your feelings?"

"I can be patient, I waited long enough before I let you know how I felt didn't I?"

"I guess."

Nathan picked up Audrey's hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "I know you're not used to this, I'm not used to this. It's new. But how I feel about you isn't. So forgive me if it seems like I'm rushing this, but I love you, so I'm not going to get angry if you don't use the damn thing. I walked into the shop on a whim and it looked so similar to mine, and I wanted to do something to make you feel more at home here. Don't worry about hurting my feelings if I hate it. I can take it back if its freaking you out."

"No don't. Keep it. I'm just… processing. You're really okay if I don't use it?"

"I'll live. But I would like you to feel like you could."

"I think I could. I mean I could put like a shirt and a pair of pants in there for work and a pair of pyjamas. Is that enough?"

"It's plenty. Baby steps Parker."

"Okay." Audrey felt oddly shy. She was the big city girl but he was Nathan Wuornos, Mr Small-town Stability, she was practically a gypsy compared to him. She wasn't ready to move in and she wasn't totally sure he was as okay with that as he said, but he was too kind not to try and be patient with her and she had to at least try to meet him half way. It was a darn big wardrobe but it would look slightly less frightening with a pair of shoes in the bottom and two or three of her things hanging up. Like Nathan said, the rest could wait. She'd grow into the idea, like she'd grown into the idea that he was more than her partner. _Baby steps, Parker._

She smiled a little smile and Nathan's broad grin reassured her that he was more than okay with her somewhat timid acceptance of his gesture. His exuberance was a little daunting but it was also irresistible as he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

**A/N: We all know Nathan has been a little shy about getting things started with Audrey but I tend to think that once they were together he'd want to get pretty serious. Anyway on a personal note – I'm pretty busy with work/uni/family at the moment so, I'm very sorry but updates will be pretty slow coming for the next few weeks at least I think. To anyone reading **_**Forget Me Not**_** I haven't abandoned that project – I have written other bits of it just not the big you're up too, I will get back to it eventually!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dealing With Duke**

"DUKE CROCKER!" Audrey bellowed in her best, I'm the cops so you'd better watch out voice. "Get your ass out here."

After a long pause Duke Crocker swaggered into the bar area, a glass and a tea towel in hand. "Why Officer Parker what brings you into my fine and very reputable establishment?" Duke greeted smugly.

"You and I need a word," Audrey announced seriously, leaning towards the bar, a finger pointing accusingly at her friend.

"Pansies."

"What?" Audrey asked incredulously.

"You said we need a word, so I said a word," Duke explained.

"Pansies? Really?" Audrey raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, let me try again… Rent," Duke raised an eyebrow in return.

"Ha, already paid."

"Well if you don't like pansies and you don't like rent, I myself have always liked the word opportunity," Duke said the word with a little extra embellishment.

"Typical," Audrey sniggered. "Okay Duke, enough games, seriously, I came down here while its quite so I'd get a chance to tell you this. Back off with the fifth degree every time Nathan comes or goes from my place. Back off in general."

"Or what?" Duke teased. "I don't believe that mocking police officer lovebirds is actually a crime."

"Or this," Audrey announced with a self-satisfied tone as she handed over a clipboard.

Duke took the clipboard, a confused look on his face, and began to read through the pages. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hey, there's no way you could have seen all of this."

"_I_ didn't."

"These are hardly federal crimes. I mean c'mon Audrey, parking 20 minutes in a 15 zone? Going 53 miles an hour in a 50 zone? Jaywalking?" Duke's eyes boggled. "Even you have to admit this is small stuff."

"Yes, but it all adds but and it's all small stuff that no one would normally notice, unless you happened to displease the Haven PD in which case we might have cause to pay a little extra attention to your activities. There's about four hundred dollars' worth of fines in that pile alone and it only took me a few days to get that. Imagine what I could get in a week?"

"Isn't this inappropriate use of police resources?"

"Stan was happy to help me out on his day off, and Dwight and Nathan pitched in too," Audrey explained.

"But you wouldn't actually do anything about this would you. C'mon Audrey we're friends!" Duke was beginning to look just a little insulted.

"And as your friend I need to ask you for a friendly favour, the normal amount of tongue in cheek Duke Crocker charm is okay by me, but tone it down a little around Nathan and don't make me late for work."

Duke sighed. She had him. He had been laying it on a little thick of late. He hated to admit it but he had perhaps been fuel by just a little jealousy. While there were always plenty of lovely ladies lining up to be on his dance card, what Nathan and Audrey had was, so much more, and everything that he didn't have in his life anymore. "Okay," he agreed sheepishly. "I'll go easy on Wuornos, but only because he's a total stick in the mud."

"Thank you," Audrey smiled satisfied. "He's my stick in the mud and he should feel comfortable coming and going around here."

"He seems pretty comfortable to me."

"Duke," Audrey warned, glowering.

"Sorry, last one I promise."

"Sure. Just remember if I give this list to Nathan, I can't protect you."

"I'll be good," Duke promised miming a scout promise and then crossing his heart.

"There's a first time for everything," Audrey returned with a grin.


End file.
